User blog:Wolfenmaus/Strongest Material in the Universe
The Math Behind The Mask: At first it seems strange (or even impossible) to believe that a compound such as the one in the Chishiki could take over 5 million PSI. However, this will quickly explain how it is indeed possible. Step 1: Meet Darwin Deep in Madagascar, there is a creature that was previously unknown to humanity. This creature, for some reason, has the ability to create a material that is ten times stronger than Kevlar. This creature, who uses this material to capture large creatures to feed on, is the Darwin’s Bark Spider (Caerostris darwini). ''It is able to create webs spanning 82 feet long! Not only that, but its webbing is, as mentioned, the strongest organic substance known to man. The Math: First off, I’m bad at math, but I’ve run calculations for this many times, so it is indeed accurate. The webbing registers at a maximum durability of 520 MJ/m3 (megajoules). A megajoule in itself is worth 1 million joules. So, as with normal math, we write down what we know. 1 MJ = 1,000,000 J 1,000,000 x 520 = 520,000,000 Now, a joule in itself equates to about 0.73 PSF, or Pounds per Square foot. Multiply by 520, and it nets you 383,537,394.89 PSF. While this looks impressive, we aren’t done. As we are looking for PSI, we have to divide this number by 12 twice. 383,537,394.89 / 12= 31,961,449 / 12= 2,663,454.131180556 Because of this equation, we now know that this is the amount of pressure that one microfiber of webbing can withstand before snapping. We still aren’t done though, because we have one more number to calculate: the PSI of a sheet of steel with a thickness of 1.3 centimeters, which is the thickness of the mask. Steel has a durability of around 40,000 lb/cu ft, which after multiplication and double division is 32.24 PSI. However, tempered and normalized steel is about 35% tougher than this, so… 40,000×.35=14,000 40,000+14,000=54,000 This means we need to add 54,000 to 2,663,454 (After removing the decimals, which aren’t a part of pressure measurement) which gives a total sum of… '''2,717,454 PSI' ... If it was a sheet, and not curved. Because it is curved to be angular to the face, you double the amount, which makes it … 5,434,908 PSI or 782,626,752 PSF Or, for those who are outside America… 37,472,331,933 Pascals or 37 Gigapascals The reason you have to double this amount is because, as has been proven by modern tanks, a curved or slanted piece of material can take twice the pressure than if it was flat and taking the pressure head-on. Thus, we have an indestructable mask, able to be crafted via organometallurgy. Braces and the Tux, even stronger?!: As has been mentioned to me, the webbing could also the compounded into both Kevlar and Carbon Nanotubes, both of which are used in other pieces of his body. Specifially, his braces and his tuxedo. Time for more maths! First, we’ll start with his tux. This tuxedo is lined with Kevlar (520,000 PSI) and the synthesized webbing (again, 2,663,454 PSI). Now, the suit, unlike the braces and mask, does not have metal in it, aside from atomic lead insertions in the fabric, which (even though it protects him from radiation and being seen via X-Ray) does not increase PSI, due to lead’s properties as a “loose” metal (A metal that repels other atoms at a meta-atomic level). But, because pressure must be spread across the entire surface of the suit (75 inches in length, 17 inches across the shoulder, with a thickness of two inches). Now, we have the volume of the suit laid flat, 75 x 17 x 2 cubed. After using the Area formula, our surface area is 2918 square feet. Now, because of how pressure dispersion works, you’d get very different PSI ratings from a fist and bullet. They are also spread differently, a fist covering a much larger surface area amount than a bullet, which, as we know, is rounded and pointed. The reason this matters with the suit is because it has a much larger surface area, meaning that the smaller the point of impact is, the less PSI spread there will be. Which means that, the most damage this suit could take from the smallest pressure fixation possible is… 3,183,454 PSI Now, the reason the suit is less durable than the mask is because the suit is not rigid, and is soft. This means that we can’t double the number. Now, what IS impressive is his braces, which is lined with carbon nanotubes along with the same alloy as the mask. Carbon nanotubes have a tested tensile strength of around 9,137,377 PSI, the strongest recorded durability on earth. Apply this number to the one we already had after double division and you get the strength of the gauntlets coming in at… 5,561,816 PSI … Essentially making his braces his strongest armor. Category:Blog posts